pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanged Zombie (Timeless)
The Hanged Zombie is an ennemy encountered mainly in Wild West. He will first be found hanging on a rope, generally on various parts of the decor like trees, gallows and even inside of certain houses, becoming active when they are attacked and falling down to chase you. Game Mechanics They will first look like simple dead bodies, similar to "props", but are in fact in an "inactive" state, not showing any kind of aggresive behavior and not even moving at all. When they are damaged by any kind of event, like a shot, an arrow, a melee attacks, an explosion, etc..., they will suddenly start to move, usually struggling to set themselves free. After a few seconds of struggling, their rope will break down, making them fall on the ground. They can also be "triggered" by certain in-game events, such as the beginning of the final wave. They will then enter their "active" state, and proceed like normal zombies, chasing players and trying to attack them. Due to their higher speed, they will be slightly bending forward when they run, and will sometimes do small hops to reach higher places Appearance and origins The Hanged Zombie will generally wear classic cowboy clothes, without any kind of headwear, but can also wear clothes reflecting various roles like bartenders or farmers. Their necks are slightly longer and distorted, and their bodies look like they were stretched a little bit. The rope can be cutten off, or still attached to something like a piece of wood (the former is however rare) They are based on the common practice of hanging people during the late 19th century of the USA, as a death penalty. Some of the individuals, however, seem to have hanged themselves, probably as an attempt to escape the zombies Strategies Since they usually won't be active when the day starts, you'll have some time to kill them before they try to get you. First, search for trees or gallows : these are the most obvious places where you can find them. Then, carefully kill them with a headshot, with a weapon like a Revolver ; this will allow you to instantly deal with them, and avoid that a zombie's groans wakes up the other Hanged Zombies. When you're done, you can search others places, like the saloon, the prison or even barns or shops, because you might find a few of them inactivated yet. Dealing with them normally is a actually a possibility, since they won't spawn in too large numbers, their stats are far from being great and excepted their quite high speed, you can send them ad patres with only a few more shots than a regular Western Zombies. These can however become more dangerous if the waves are bigger and you can't put them down before, so don't let them hit you too much. Gallery IMG 20200104 235603250.jpg|A quick concept art for the Hanged Zombie. Hands looking weird af Trivia *It is currently the most frightening zombie of the game Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Wild West related Category:Timeless zombies Category:Wild West Zombies Category:Regulars